Treats Are Better Than Tricks
by Princess Inume
Summary: Kagome suspects that her boyfriend, of three years, and father of her child is cheating on her. When she goes to confront him and his mistress, on Halloween night, she gets a surprised of her own. Will Kagome and Inuyasha stay together? Or will this be the end of their relationship? (Sequel to Trick and Treat)


Chapter 1: He's a Dead Man!

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

SIGH!

"What the hell do you want, Kagome?" Kagura asks as she looks at her adopted sister.

"I'm glad I got your attention," Kagome sarcastically says as she piles more candy into the bowl.

Kagura rolls her eyes as she flips through the baby magazine in front of her. Sesshomaru and her are expecting a baby boy in three months.

Currently, they, Kagome and Kagura, are at Kagura and Sesshomaru's house getting ready for Halloween. Kagome's filing the candy bowl up with candy since Kagura's staying home while Sesshomaru and their daughter go trick or treating. The men, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, are outside, helping their daughters design their own pumpkins.

After their first sexual encounter, Kagome and Inuyasha quickly realized that they had forgotten one important thing, condoms. Three months later, after dating for a while, Kagome realized that she was pregnant. She immediately told Inuyasha, who had a panic attack at first, however, he quickly told her that they would get through this together.

Currently, they are raising their two-and-a-half-year-old daughter in a three-bedroom apartment, fifteen minutes away from Kagome's parents' house.

After graduating from college, two years ago, Inuyasha decided to work for the marketing team for his dad's video game company. Although Kagome stays at home a lot, to take care of their daughter, she's planning on opening her own international restaurant next year in the spring.

'Everything was going great. Until HE decided to ruin it,' Kagome thinks with a frown.

"Kagome, if you don't start talking, I'm going to blow you off your seat, again" Kagura says as she narrows her red eyes at her. She grabs a small candy bar from the bowl and starts unwrapping it. She shoves the chocolate in her mouth as her sister gets ready to talk.

Kagome sighs again before speaking about what has been on her mind. "I think Inuyasha is cheating on me."

 **Splat!**

"Ewww, Kagura! That's so gross," Kagome says as she makes a face while looking at the wet chocolate on the counter.

"Inume's done worse. Now what did you say?" Kagura demands as she slams her hands down on the counter.

Kagome continues to stare at the chocolate, before looking at her sister. "I think Inuyasha's cheating on me."

"That's ridiculous! He would never. He already knows what will happen if he does," Kagura threatens with narrow eyes. Kagome sighs as she takes a seat in front of her.

"I know, I didn't believe it either. But he's been coming home late and talking and texting someone in the middle of the night. Yesterday, when I was looking through his gym bag, I found a pink sports bra."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. Confront him," Kagura offers with a serious and concerning look on her face.

Kagome sighs but nods. "You're right."

"Be calm about it too. Don't be bat-shit crazy."

"Can't promise you that sis," Kagome says with a wink.

Kagura laughs causing Kagome to do the same. Kagura sighs and places a hand on top of Kagome's. "All jokes a side, Inuyasha's a great guy who loves his family. I'm positive he isn't cheating on you."

"I hope he isn't Kagura. I hope he isn't."

 **.**

 **.**

 **That Evening**

"Inume, stay still," Kagome tries to firmly say but ends up laughing as liquid golden eyes stare up at her.

"I try mama."

Kagome shakes her head as she grabs a napkin and wipes the smudge off her daughter's cheek. She grabs the paintbrush and paints another set of whiskers on her daughter's cheek. Inume Iza Takahashi is a beautiful and active two-and-a-half-year-old little girl. She has her father's silver hair, doggy ears, and golden eyes, but her mother's button nose and long eyelashes.

"All finished," Kagome states as she takes a step back while looking at her daughter. Tonight, she was going trick or treating as a black cat.

 _ **Slam!**_

"Where are my two favorite girls?"

"Daddy!"

Kagome smiles as she watches her daughter run out the kitchen and towards her father.

"Ah! Aren't you the cutest little kitty I've ever seen," Inuyasha coos as he walks into the kitchen with his only child in his arms. He cups his daughter's chubby cheeks and gives her a kiss on the head. Inume giggles as she stares at her father and does the same.

Kagome smiles at the two before turning around and cleaning up the paint supplies. 'I'll talk to him tonight. I don't want to ruin anything.'

"Hey beautiful," Inuyasha says as he wraps his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Hey yourself," Kagome states as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Your costumes on the bed."

"Thanks. By the way, I have to stop by the office after we get done trick or treating. Have a lot of work to catch up on."

Kagome narrows her eyes but nods as she continues to gather the painting supplies.

"Glad you understand, babe. Well, let me go get dressed before Inume has a cow."

He gives her a kiss on the lips, before turning around and walking towards the back of their apartment.

"Working late, huh? We'll see about that," Kagome mumbles to herself as she walks towards the sink.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Hours Later**

"Stop eating her candy," Kagome hisses as she snatches the overfilled plastic pumpkin from her boyfriend's arms.

"What? I'm hungry," Inuyasha states as he pops another piece of chocolate into his mouth. Kagome shakes her head as she looks at Inuyasha. She leans up and wipes a piece of chocolate seeping from the side of his mouth.

"Me too," Kagome says as she puts her chocolate covered thumb into her mouth. Inuyasha smirks as he stares down at her.

"You little tease."

"Happy Halloween, babe," Kagome says as she walks ahead of him to catch up with their daughter.

Inuyasha smirks as he stares at Kagome, she's dressed as Jasmine from Aladdin while he's Aladdin. 'Kami, I love her. I just wish she'll forgive me when the truth comes out. She's going to be so pissed at me.'

He breaks out of his thought as his phone rings. He sighs as he takes his phone out of his baggy pants pocket. He grins as he sees who's calling.

"Hello."

"Hello honey."

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Kagome**

"Say thank you."

"Tat you," Inume quickly says before throwing her candy into her pumpkin. Inume jumps off the porch stairs and runs to the next house.

"Thank you," Kagome tells the elder woman with a smile.

"You're welcome. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," Kagome says before turning around. She opens her mouth to call for her boyfriend, but stops when she sees him talking on the phone. He has a smile on his face as he laughs at something the person said on the phone.

'This bastard.'

Kagome shakes her head before walking off to find her daughter. After finding her daughter with a group of kids three houses down, Kagome and Inume walk back to where Inuyasha's standing.

"She doesn't suspect a thing," Kagome hears Inuyasha say.

"Daddy!"

"I have to call you later. Okay. Love you too." Inuyasha says before hanging up the phone and turning to catch his daughter who throws herself at him.

"I got mo candy!"

"You did? Good job, you're going to share with me and mommy, right?"

Inume shakes her head causing Inuyasha to fake growl as he hangs her upside down and shakes her.

"I think that is enough trick or treating for tonight," Kagome says, causing Inume to groan.

"No mommy!"

"Meme, it's passed your bed time and it's really late."

"Listen to your mama, pup."

Inume nods as Inuyasha cuddles her to his chest. "No sleepy."

"Still excited about Halloween huh?" Inuyasha asks as they start making their way to the car. Inume nods as she starts playing with her dad's silver hair.

"Love you daddy."

"Love ya too, mini me," Inuyasha jokes as he rubs one of her doggy ears.

Kagome smiles but scowls as she remembers what Inuyasha said when they were making their way back to him. 'She doesn't suspect a thing, huh?'

"Can you hold this?" Inuyasha asks as he hands Kagome his phone.

"Yeah, sure thing. Can I call Sango; my phone's dead," Kagome says as she grabs the phone.

"Sure. I'm going to go buckle her in," he says as he opens up the back door to the passenger side of the car.

Kagome nods as she gets situated in the passenger seat. While Inuyasha gets Inume situated in her car seat, Kagome unlocks Inuyasha's phone to call her friend. However, she pauses as she sees a message scroll across his screen. She pauses and looks behind her before opening the text message.

 **To: Inuyasha**

 **From: K**

 **I won't forget the wine this time. Can't wait to see you at** **Park Hyatt. : )**

Kagome bites her lip in order to stop herself from gasping. 'That cheat-'

"Did Sango answer?" Inuyasha asks as he gets into the driver's side.

"No. It went straight to voicemail. She must be having a good time with Miroku."

"Must be," Inuyasha states as he starts the car. Kagome puts the phone in the cup holder before turning around in her seat to look at her daughter. She is singing a song she learned from her Grandma Izzy while playing with her favorite stuffed bear.

"So, what do you want to do later on tonight?" Kagome seductively whispers as she places a hand on Inuyasha's thigh.

"I'm busy tonight, remember? I have to go to the office for a couple of hours," Inuyasha tells her. "But when I come back, we can chill on the couch and watch a movie."

"Oh," Kagome says as she takes her hand off his thigh and leans back in her seat. She crosses her arms and looks out the window. 'Fine, Takahashi. If you want to play and break my heart, I'll show you what a heartbroken woman looks like.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Hour Later**

 _ **Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**_

"I wonder who that could be," Kagura states as she picks a piece of candy from her daughter's pile. Sesshomaru nods in agreement before standing up and walking towards the front door. He opens the door and is greeted with the smiling faces of Kagome and Inume.

"Uncly Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru groans as his niece's body collides with the front of his knee.

"Inume."

"I got candy! A lot!"

"You did?" Sesshomaru questions, with fake excitement in his voice. He glances down at his niece to see her golden eyes staring up at him with admiration and excitement.

"Mama show!"

"She did. Everyone gave her extra candy because she was such a good girl and her outfit was so cute!" Kagome states as she shows him the overfilled pail of candy.

"Hey, you two," Kagura greets as she stands behind her husband. "Hey, Inume, your cousin is in the living room checking out all her candy, how about you go and show her all your candy."

"Go show Rin, okay, sweetie? I'll be back in the morning," Kagome says as she bends down and gives her daughter a kiss on the head. "Be good for Aunt RaRa and Uncly Fuffly."

Inume nods before grabbing the pail of candy from her hands and skipping inside the house, towards the living room. While she goes into the house, Kagome hands Sesshomaru a small pink duffle bag.

"See her in the morning? What-"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kagura asks as she pushes her husband behind her. "Is it Inuyasha?"

"It is. He went to go see her tonight! They're at this expensive hotel. I bet he's spending all his money on her!" Kagome snaps. "Wait until I get my hands on him and her."

"Kagome, don't do anything rash," Kagura tries to tell her but Kagome shakes her head.

"I'll be calm. After I'm done dancing on his grave," Kagome tells her as her fists tighten at her side. Sesshomaru stares at the two, before silently leaving to "check" on Rin and Inume.

"Kago-"

"No, he's ruining our family for a skanky hoe! I will not tolerate that," Kagome tells her before taking a setback. "I'll see you in the morning, hopefully."

"I'm not bailing you out of jail, you know," Kagura states causing Kagome to smirk.

"Yes, you will and if you don't, I'll get Sango or dad to do it. Granted that Sango's out of town, but I'll find a way out," Kagome tells her before walking away. "Goodnight Kagura."

Kagura shakes her head as she closes the door. She rubs her stomach as she walks back towards the living room. "Your aunt is too crazy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Kagome tries to catch her breath as she looks at the elevator's numbers increase as she goes up to the 10th floor. She growls as she starts pacing back and forth in the small elevator. She pauses and takes another deep breath.

"Okay, calm down, Kagome. Just go in, be strong, ask questions, beat bitches later."

She nods her head as the elevator door open. She quickly walks towards door 50; she takes another deep breath before balling up her fist and loudly knocking on the door. She waits a few seconds before completing the action again.

"I'm coming! Geesh!"

Inuyasha opens the door, wearing no shirt, shoes, or socks, but black dress pants that lay low on his hips. "Kagome?"

"Surprised to see me? This doesn't look like work, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, look, I can explain."

"Shut up!" Kagome snaps as she pushes her wait into the room. "So, where is she?" Kagome asks as she looks around the living room, she spots a mini kitchen in the corner where a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses sit on the counter.

"Kagom-"

"Where. Is. She?" Kagome calmly asks as she turns towards her boyfriend. Inuyasha closes the door before making his way to his girlfriend.

'Damn she looks hot,' he thinks to himself as he stares at his angry girlfriend. She is dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, black heels, and a tan coat that stops a few inches below her hip. Her hair is in a high ponytail, just how he liked it. He shakes his head before responding to Kagome.

"Kagome, look at me," he says as he tries to grab her hand, but Kagome snatches it away.

"Who is she, Inuyasha? Is she someone we know."

"Kag-"

"Tell me."

"She is. We met her a couple of years ago."

Kagome clutches her fist at her side and nearly sees red. "How long have you been screwing her?"

"Kago-"

 _ **Slap!**_

"Tell me how long, you bastard!"

"Kagome, I-"

"No. I don't want to hear your answer. You'll end up lying to me again," Kagome snaps as she throws her purse on the floor. "Do you know how selfish you are? You ruined our family! Inume is going to be so hurt when she notices that daddy doesn't live with us anymore."

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he tries to reach for her hand, but Kagome snatches it away and glares at him.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," Kagome snaps as she points at him. "You have no right!"

Inuyasha sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you," Kagome whispers as she starts pacing while rubbing her head. "Three years down the fucking drain, Yash!"

"Kagome, I love you. I really do," Inuyasha states he tries to grab her hand again, but pauses when he sees fire in her eyes.

"The only reason I haven't killed you right now is because I don't think Inume can handle losing both of her parents tonight."

"Kagome, I really am so-"

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Where is that hussy?"

Inuyasha stays quiet for a second but his eyes shift towards the back of the hotel room where the bedroom is located. Kagome catches his eyes and follows the direction he glanced in. She glares at him before stomping to the back rooms.

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha shouts as he grabs her forearm.

 _ **Slap!**_

 _ **Punch! Crunch!**_

"Fuck!"

"Didn't I say to NOT touch me," Kagome snaps as Inuyasha cradles his private area. "Wait until I get back. After I beat this bitch's ass, you're next."

Inuyasha whimpers as he falls onto his side.

Kagome opens one of the doors, however, it was a closet. She growls before opening another door. After the second failed attempted, Kagome opens the last door in the hallway.

"Surprise, you stupid hoe!" Kagome screeches as she throws open the bedroom door. She gasps as she stares inside the room. The spacious bedroom is light by candle glowing from off the dresser and the left night stand. Red rose petals litter the floor, leading to the bed. The bed is covered with white silk sheets with a candy shaped heart in the middle. On the right night stand is a small speaker playing music, a tray of fruit, and a bottle of wine. Most importantly, the room was vacant.

"Inuya-" Kagome starts to say as she turns around, but stops when she sees her boyfriend on his right knee. His face is still a little red from earlier.

"If you don't get what's happening right now, you're stupider than I thought," he jokes as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dark red velvet box. He opens the box, revealing a 5-carat diamond engagement ring with a silver band. "Kagome Mizue Higurashi, I love you with every fiber in my body. You're the mother of my child and future children. I want to spend the rest of my boring and long hanyou life with you. I want us to open that restaurant you dreamed about, I want us to move into a fancy house, I want us to have more kids, grow old and be happy with each other. I want us to be mate, most importantly. So, will you please marry me, so I can finally make our family official."

There's silence as Kagome stares at the ring and then at her boyfriend. Inuyasha huffs as he gets off his knee and walks towards her. He wipes a tear off her right cheek as it slowly rolls down her face.

"What's the matter, Kagz? You don't like the surprise? I thought it was a good trick," he jokily says as he pulls her into his chest.

"You weren't cheating on me?"

"Really, Kagome? I poured out my heart and soul to you and all you can ask-look, no, I wasn't. It was a trick."

"But-"

"All those times you heard me on the phone, I wasn't talking to anyone and if I was, it was my mother. Her and father are in America right now and our time zones are very different."

"But what about the text messages," Kagome counter back with narrow eyes.

"Kagura."

"She was in on it too?!" Kagome angrily asks.

"Yup. In fact, her and my brother were in on it. My brother told me you were coming, so I had to rush and set everything up. You're a fast woman. I might think you're part demon too. By the way, her and my brother offered to keep Inume until we finished 'celebrating,'" Inuyasha states. "Being that you said yes."

"Okay, but wait, what about the bra in your gym bag?"

"I had Miroku steal Sango's. Which reminds me, I have to give that back to him before she notices."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" He asks as Kagome lays her head on his shoulder.

"I made a complete fool of myself!"

"That you did. Did you really think I would cheat on you, the bat-shit crazy Kagome? Hell, even my own father would have beat me up if I did that. I think he likes you more than he likes me, and I'm his son!"

Kagome giggles and sighs as she listens to Inuyasha's heartbeat. 'I have a good man.'

"I love you Kagome, don't ever forget that," he declares as he hugs her.

"I love you too, Yash," she says as she hugs him back. "Can I see the ring again?" She whispers as she looks up at him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs the ring box out from his pants pocket. He opens it causing Kagome to smile.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," Kagome confirms with a nod and smile as she looks at her new fiancé. "Kami, I've waited so long to say yes."

Inuyasha gives her a toothy grin as he slips the ring on her finger before throwing the ring box behind them. He places a hand on the back of her neck and gives her a long kiss. While they share a heated kiss, Inuyasha reaches up and takes off her coat. He lets it slip to the ground before walking backwards towards the wall behind him.

Once his back hits the wall, Kagome breaks away from the kiss in order to place hot and wet kisses on his neck.

"Kagome," he groans as her hands run up and down his chest. She nips on his collarbone before traveling her kisses down his chest. She licks the middle line of his six packs as she stares into his dark gold eyes. She kisses his belly button, before she starts to unbuckle his pants. He smiles as she shoves his pants and boxers down his hips and to his ankles. His grin widens as Kagome smiles at his erect cock she looks up at him and her grin widens even more than his.

"Fuck," he groans as Kagome's breath touches his cock.

"You know, Inuyasha, treats are better than tricks," Kagome says as she grabs his erection.

"I'll remember that for next tttiiimmmee," he moans as his wife takes his cock into her mouth.

He lets out another groan as he looks up towards the ceiling as his fiancée works her magic.

'This is going to be a long night.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Sesshomaru and Kagura**

"We're good actors," Kagura says as Inume runs after their Great Dane, Cho.

"We sure are. First, we get them together, now this, what else could they want from us?" Sesshomaru as he takes a seat on the couch.

"Too watch Inume forever."

"Hn."

"They should name their next kid after us," Kagura says before taking a sip of her apple juice.

"They should indeed."

 **.**

 **.**

 **How was it guys? ^.^. Good? Amazing?**

 **Happy Halloween! I hope you all have an amazing Halloween. Stay safe and eat a lot of candy, tomorrow!**

 **Sorry that I have been MIA for a looonnnggg. I'm in my first year of college…. Kinda stressful, but I'm starting to get more organized. By doing so, hopefully I'll have more time to write… I have a lot of crazy ideas and stories for guys, just ya'll wait! ^0^.**

 **(I've also been distracted by Dragon Ball Super…. It's lit ^0^).**

 **But anyways, thank you to everyone who still support not only me, but my stories. I appreciate it and I love you guys!**

 **Debating whether I should just keep this as a one shot or add another chapter… You guys let me know. Also, there's a poll on my profile asking when's a good time for me to update. So, go answer that so I'll have something to work with. ^-^.**

 **If you haven't already, go check out my other stories: 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right' 'The Mob Life,' 'A Moment Too Late', 'First Love', and 'Secretary to Wife', and my one shots.**

 **Until next time folks,**

 **Bye ^-^**

 **And Happy Halloween!**


End file.
